This invention relates to a method for assembling three-dimensional metal structures, for example for pre-manufactured elements such as panels or ceilings to be used for building. The invention further pertains to apparatus for carrying out such a method, and finally to the structure mode with said method.
A three-dimensional wire structure is known which comprises a series of plane nettings. Each netting is provided with at least one pair of lengthwise wires and brace wires. The nettings are spaced apart a pre-determined distance by a series of cross wires welded to the nettings and to brace wires. Such a wire structure forms bearing planes for elongated bodies with a corresponding size, made from a light insulating material which is arranged inside the wire structure. The manufacturing of such structures requires a very small tolerance for the various components and a careful alignment between said parts during the welding steps. To fulfill said requirements, many hand operations are necessary to bring the welding units to the appropriate areas where the wires to be welded cross, and to retain the alignment of said parts. Such a method is thus unavoidably costly. Moreover, it is very difficult to obtain simultaneously the alignment of the various structural portions. Severe problems have also been encountered when manufacturing said structures, particularly as with the reliability of the welds and the resistance of the structure to static and dynamic stresses.